deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ardan vs. Yang Xiao Long
Ardan vs. Yang Xiao Long is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Ardan from VainGlory and Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. This page was created by GalacticAttorney. Ardan_vs._Yang_Xiao_Long.png|'GalacticAttorney' Screenshot (589).png|'RoaringRexe' Description VainGlory vs. RWBY! When two punch-happy brawlers who will do anything to protect their family and friends clash in battle, only one will be victorious! Intro Wiz: What is the driving force behind combat? This question can have many answers depending on who you ask - Boomstick: GUN RIGHTS! Edgeworth: ...But for these two heavy-hitting brawlers, the answer to that question lies in the ones they care about. And we'll see who will triumph over the other in a duel today. Morrigan: Yang Xiao Long, Team RWBY's spunky blonde powerhouse... Papyrus: ...AND ARDAN, THE TECH CLAN'S ARMORED TECHNOLOGIST! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and they're Miles Edgeworth, Papyrus, and Morrigan Aensland... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Ardan (Cue Main Theme - Max Payne OST) Wiz: Far on the outsides of the Storm Queen's kingdom lies the Tech clan, a society of outcast individuals with advanced technology at their disposal. Among them were some bright and bold individuals, and among those people was the technologist Ardan. Boomstick: With his custom-built Vanguard armor, he was one of the clan's top fighters, which caught the eye of Princess Julia, a runaway from her own kingdom with her sister, the Storm Queen, hunting for her. Edgeworth: After being granted refuge in the Tech clan due to their hatred for the Storm Queen, she met Ardan, and the two grew close and eventually married. They even had two children, a son named Vox and a daughter named Celeste. Morrigan: They lived happy lives as a family for the better part of a decade, but that came to a sudden halt when Catherine and the Stormguard, seemingly under the Storm Queen's command, invaded their home. Ardan managed to fight off most of the Stormguard, but he was slapped around by Catherine and rendered useless in combat after appropriate injury. The Guard captured Celeste and Vox, and from there Catherine killed Julia in cold blood... Or so Ardan was led to believe. Papyrus: CATHERINE HAD ACTUALLY BEEN FRIENDS WITH JULIA FOR SOME TIME, AND SHE HAD COME TO HER IN ADVANCE TO WARN HER OF HER SISTER'S ORDERS! JULIA ACCEPTED HER FATE AND, KNOWING MAGE-BORN LIKE HERSELF ARE MOST STRONG AT THE POINT OF DEATH, IMPARTED HER POWER TO ARDAN WITH HER FINAL BREATH! Wiz: With newfound strength coursing through his body, Ardan sprung to his feet and grabbed his children, escaping into the night. From this day forward, Ardan guided his life based on two goal: protect his children at any cost and get revenge on Catherine. Boomstick: With his Vanguard armor, Ardan can take a lot of punishment over the course of a fight, and his Abilities coupled with his defenses make him an ideal protector with allies. Hecan dish out some serious damage, too - Hell, he once punched a Storguard with his armored hand so hard he left burn marks on her cheek! - but he can also hold his own by himself with his power to change the battlefield to his advantage! Edgeworth: Ardan's Heroic Perk draws upon Julia's blessing to him upon her death, appropriately titled Julia's Gift. Every time Ardan takes damage, he heals for an amount that is dependant on the amount of health he has remaining - the less health he has left, the more he recovers. However, he can never recover more health than he lost from being attacked. Morrigan: Using the power of his tech suit, Ardan can project a sort of protective barrier, and he uses this when he activates his Vanguard Ability. Dashing to an ally and surrounding them with a cyan blue hexagon, Ardan grants the target ally a health barrier to protect them from attacks temporarily, a boost in their movement speed, and a shockwave that goes out from around them, damaging and slowing enemies it passes over. And despite being limited to casting it on one ally in the game, he has shown to be able to apply its effects to multiple people at once. Papyrus: UPON CASTING HIS VANGUARD, ARDAN ALSO GAINS VENGEANCE, AN ENERGY SOURCE UNIQUE TO ARDAN, WHENEVER THE APPLIED ALLY DEALS OR TAKES DAMAGE! VENGEANCE BUILDS UP OVER TIME AND CAN BE GENERATED THROUGH ATTACKS! AND ALTHOUGH ARDAN CAN USE THE BARRIER ON HIMSELF FOR THE SAME SHOCKWAVE EFFECT, THE VENGEANCE GAIN, MOVEMENT SPEED INCREASE, AND HEALTH BARRIER ARE ALL MUCH WEAKER! Wiz: Vengeance doesn't affect Ardan's ability to use Vanguard or his Ultimate, but it's what allows him to activate his second Ability: Blood for Blood, a lunging punch boosted by Ardan's suit. Boomstick: This souped-up haymaker lets Ardan dash to an enemy to deal a large chunk of damage all at once, consuming all his Vengeance to activate. Edgeworth: Although Vanguard and Blood for Blood are both potent in their own rights, Ardan's Ultimate is one of the most useful Ultimates currently existing in VainGlory: the Gauntlet. With this, Ardan flies up into the air and slams back to the ground, an octagonal set of walls shooting up in a large radius around him. As soon as he activates these walls, Ardan gains full Vengeance and enemies on the edges of the perimeter are knocked back towards Ardan. Morrigan: These walls have an amazing use for containing enemies and catching fleeing foes. Enemies who try to cross the walls are stunned and take damage, and for every time an enemy is stunned by the gauntlet Ardan gains even more Vengeance. Papyrus: HOWEVER, ENEMIES WHO WERE JUST STUNNED BY THE GAUNTLET WALLS HAVE A BRIEF GRACE PERIOD WHERE THEY CAN MOVE THROUGH THEM FREELY, AND IF ARDAN IS FORCED OUT OF HIS GAUNTLET'S WALLS OR IF HE LEAVES THEM IT'S INSTANTLY DESTROYED! Wiz: Despite lacking any sort of ranged attack, Ardan is an incredibly formidable warrior, willing to leap to the defense of his children no matter what threat lies before him. This can be a huge weak point, however, as his children are his Achilles' Heel: anything that reminds him of his children or Julia can cause him to have difficulty focusing on the fight at hand, or if Celeste and/or Vox are in danger he will leap to their aid even if it puts him in serious danger. Boomstick: Man, talk about overprotective dads. Still, Ardan's one guy you don't want angry at you unless you want the living shit beaten out of you by the only character in VainGlory badass enough to quote Liam Neeson... Ardan: Get off my lawn. Boomstick: ...Twice. Ardan: I have a very particular set of skills... Wiz: Errgh... Few would be wise to get on the bad side of this tech clan veteran. Ardan: Stay away from my children... I'll make you pay! Yang Xiao Long (Cue Wings - RWBY OST) Wiz: The land of Remnant. Since ancient times, it was a world of conflict between monster and man, between Grimm and humankind. Protected from the dark beasts by the hunters and huntresses, however, mankind could flourish and grow into the society it became. Boomstick: We've heard it before, Wiz: high school, teams, every weapon is a gun - which I still love, by the way. Anyway, Yang Xiao Long was the daughter of Summer Rose and the older sister of Ruby Rose, and after Summer was killed mysteriously and she trained under her uncle Qrow Branwen, Yang made it into the prestigious Beacon Academy, a place for hunters- and huntresses-in-training to learn and hone their skills. Edgeworth: Finding herself a member of the team RWBY and partners with Blake Belladonna, her complete polar opposite in terms of personality, Yang began her journey to becoming a great huntress like her mother before her. And as she and her team went on adventures during their time at the academy, Yang's abilities only flourished and grew. Morrigan: Over the course of her studies at Beacon, Yang developed a great affinity for close-quarters combat. With her shotgun gauntlets, the Ember Celica, she can blast concussive rounds of blazing kinetic energy over a hundred feet just by punching, with the shots possessing enough power to take a giant Nevermore, a bird Grimm, out of the sky. Papyrus: YANG'S PHYSICAL POWER IS GREATLY ENHANCED THANKS TO THESE SHOTS, AND THEY ALLOW HER TO FIGHT AT RANGE, ALTHOUGH YANG MUCH PREFERS AN UP CLOSE BATTLE! SHE LIVES FOR THE THRILL OF ADVENTURE, FREE-SPIRITED AND CAREFREE! Wiz: Thanks to her training under Qrow before she even went to Beacon, Yang is very skilled in fighting, possessing a natural talent for combat. Yang's particular style in battle relies heavily on punching because of the Ember Celica, although that's not to say it's all she can do. And when her up-close combat puts her in a disadvantageous situation, that's where her Aura and her Semblance come into play. Boomstick: Aura is a sort of barrier around the skin of every hunter and huntress, which can protect them from normally deadly attacks and heal minor injuries! But her Semblance is what's coolest because it lets her go-''' Wiz: Don't you dare. The Saiyan joke is over-saturated as it is. '''Boomstick: Aww... Okay. Edgeworth: Yang's Semblance allows her to draw the power from the attacks she takes and add it to her own strength, bolstering her striking power by an incredible amount. And although the capabilities of this siphoning are limited only to the amount of punishment Yang can take without being knocked unconscious, Yang's Aura allows her to stay standing through a good amount of punishment. Morrigan: She's tanked strikes from a giant mech suit, survived falling from a ridiculous height in the midst of a food fight (although this is likely a gag feat), fought off Grimm for a day along with the rest of her group, trumped Lie Ren in combat, and killed two Grimm simultaneously by punching them through trees. Her gauntlets' blasts are even strong enough to shatter boulders in midair. But much like the rest of the RWBY cast, she is not perfect. Papyrus: YANG'S SEMBLANCE CAN ONLY ABSORB DAMAGE SO LONG AS YANG CAN WITHSTAND IT HERSELF, AND HER AURA HAS FINITE LIMITS SO IT CAN RUN OUT IN THE HEAT OF A FIGHT! SHE ALSO TENDS TO RUN INTO A FIGHT HEADFIRST, WHICH CAN LEAD TO... ERM... (scene of Adam chopping Yang's arm off plays) Papyrus: ...UNFAVORABLE CONSEQUENCES. Wiz: But through her limitations, there's no danger in the world of Remnant that yang Xiao Long won't laugh in the face of. Boomstick: Unless that danger unhands her... Heheh. Wiz: You're a horrible person. ' Boomstick: Horrible and proud.' Yang: I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know? Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Edgeworth, Papyrus, Morrigan: It's time for... Boomstick: ...A DEATH BATTLE!!! Who are you rooting for? Ardan Yang Who do you think will win? Ardan Yang *Note: This battle is being pushed to the front of GA's schedule as a present for Warpy's birthday! Happy birthday, Warp! DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Forest Celeste: Oh, come on, dad! Why can't we just go for a walk!? Ardan gritted his teeth together frustratedly. He'd explained this as calmly as he could several times to his daughter, but she just wasn't listening... Typical teenagers. To him, his logic made perfect sense: Stay near the camp and nothing bad would happen. But surprise, surprise, Vox and Celeste wanted to go exploring. Couldn't they listen to him just this once? Ardan: I already told you. These woods are foreign; We don't know what's out there. I won't risk you -'' Before he could finish his sentence, Vox poked his head into the tent, his expression no more amused by his father's refusal than Celeste's. ''Vox: - Getting into danger, we know. You've only said it a thousand times. Aren't we far away enough from the Fold to relax for just a little while? Celeste folded her arms, pouting angrily at her dad. Celeste: We're still kids, y'know... We should get to enjoy ourselves every now and then. Ardan stared at his two children, the both of them bringing images of Julia to the forefront of his mind. As their expressions conveyed frustration and displeasure, Ardan felt awash with nostalgic sadness as past experiences of him, Julia, Celeste, and Vox back in the tech clan drifted through his mind. Softening up because of the rush of memories, Ardan sighed and lowered his head. Ardan: ...Alright. But only if you two are back by sundown. Otherwise, no more Mr. Nice Guy. Not expecting their father to suddenly shift attitude, Vox and Celeste's faces lit up. They excitedly thanked Ardan with a bout of hugs and just like that, they were gone, the tent flaps whipping in the breeze created by their youthful movement. Now alone with his thoughts, Ardan allowed himself a moment of rest. Breaking from his almost constant state of tension and stress, he lay his head back on the straw pillow he'd bought from a street vendor in a town they had passed through, and almost as if they had been waiting for the opportunity his eyelids slid down over his pupils, turning all to black as he fell asleep. ... ... Out of nowhere the sound of a large explosion, hastily followed by a snapping of wood, slammed unrelentingly into Ardan's ears, awakening him abruptly. His head shot up and his breathing sharpened hastily as his mind scrambled to catch up to what was happening around him. As he stepped out of his tent, armor equipped and running, his head whirled in every direction. Celeste and Vox were still out exploring, and that explosion noise had been relatively close by... Swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, Ardan sprinted in the direction the noise had come from. If his children were in danger, it was up to him to rescue them. His feet raced over the cool, dew-covered grass, brown hair flying behind him. Meanwhile, several hundred meters into the woods, the bodies of two freshly dead Grimm dissipated into a black mist, holes blasted in their stomachs from powerful kinetic blasts. The source of those blasts, Yang Xiao Long, sighed dismissively and dusted off the sleeve of her coat, the barrels on the ends of the Ember Celica smoking from being fired. Yang: Alright, that's another two down... Now I just need a few more Ursa, and I can call this assignment good. Intertwining her own fingers behind her head, Yang stretched her arms, the popping in her sockets sending waves of brief ecstasy through her. As she lowered her arms, however, she heard a noise coming from within the trees not too far away from her. Yang: Huh? Curious, Yang stepped over to the edge of the brush in the clearing she had fought the Grimm in and pushed back the foliage. She had been expecting a deer or some sort of animal to be grazing, so she was substantially surprised when a grown man in red body armor went slamming into her. Yang & Ardan: OOF!! As Ardan's momentum collided with Yang's body, the two went flying back, sprawling on the grass of the clearing. Recovering first, Yang sprung up to her feet and took a step towards Ardan, his armor humming and whirring. Yang: Sorry, my bad... Are you okay? Ardan looked up for a brief moment before he noticed the dissipating bodies of the Grimm Yang had killed. Becoming hostile from the sight of death and the fear his children were going to suffer a similar fate, Ardan leaped to his feet and threw a punch her way. Yang: Woah! Flipping backwards out of the way, Yang avoided the attack nimbly. When she landed, she frowned almost in a betrayed way and cocked her Ember Celica. Yang: Sheesh, what's your problem? I only asked -'' Blinded with a burning parental urge to find his children, Ardan's eyes settled on Yang and he clenched his fists, preparing to throw down with this young blonde. ''Ardan: Get out of my way. (Cue I'm The One - RWBY OST) Ardan_Yang_Fight_2.png|'GalacticAttorney' FIGHT! Rushing at Yang angrily, Ardan swung his fist towards the young huntress, the red-painted metal flashing through the air. Yang stepped out of the way and slammed her fist into his chest forcefully, following up the strike with several more. Kinetic shots slammed into the Vanguard armor, sending Ardan reeling back. Not intending to relent, Yang dashed forward again and threw out a punch, her raw knuckles colliding with Ardan's jaw. The technologist was sent crashing through several trees before he screeched to a halt in the dirt, brown scraped into the paint of his armor. Yang jumped up high and came flying down towards Ardan, fist cocked back to strike from above. Ardan rolled out of harm's way, the incoming fist smashing into the ground where had been laying. Soil and grass went flying and a shockwave ripped through Ardan's hair. Lunging in with another swing of his fist, Ardan grazed Yang's side with a fierce punch. A cry of pain shot from her lips and she tumbled away from him. Ardan ran towards Yang again, ready to keep fighting. Yang got to her feet just in time to receive a bare-fisted strike to her cheek, and she teetered away from the blow. She recovered before she could fall again, though, and she launched herself towards Ardan, bringing her fist back to strike. Before she could land a hit, however, Ardan channelled the tech in his armor and spoke a verbal command, his suit humming as it awaited his command. Ardan: Vanguard up! As he spoke a hexagonal blue barrier flashed to life around him, a cyan wave rippling through the air from the barrier's activation and flinging Yang back in the direction she had come from. Computer: Vanguard confirmed. Yang: Woah! She braced herself and landed feet-first on a tree trunk several meters away from Ardan, who was already sprinting towards her. Yang didn't have enough time to recover from the force of hitting the tree and Ardan slammed his metal fist into the base of its trunk, shattering the aged wood into splinters. Reacting as fast as she could, Yang leaped from the tree and landed deftly on the ground, the tree falling and smashing to the ground. Before Yang even had time to catch her breath Ardan was upon her again, swinging with all his might. Blow after blow rained upon her body as Ardan released his anger; Even when she managed to bring her arms up to block some of his attacks the pain still arced through her. Taking advantage of Yang's block, Ardan brought his foot up and delivered a stern kick to her solarplexus, instantly knocking the wind from her lungs. Gritting his teeth together in anger, Ardan charged up the thrusters on the shoulder of his armor and threw them into full throttle, his clenched fist barreling forward. Blood For Blood hammered into Yang's cheek, sending the Beacon student reeling back. The enhanced blow consumed the Vengeance Ardan has built up, making the punch all the more powerful. A red mark on her cheek was left from the intensity of the punch, stinging the side of her face. Firing herself back up after breath returned to her, Yang punched the ground and forced herself back to steady footing, her mind spinning a little from the devastating blow. Ardan was still standing a ways away from her, shaking out his armored arm to keep it from overheating too badly. As he saw her stand back up, Ardan rolled his neck in a circle and clenched his fists. Ardan: Still want to keep this up? Yang shook herself off and reloaded the chambers of her Ember Celica, used shells clattering to the ground. Yang: Bring it, gramps. In a flash they were back in combat, red and yellow flashing as they exchanged blows. Ardan's anger pumped his strikes up, but Yang's semblance allowed her to put some of that power into her own strikes, and she continued to contest him. Eventually Ardan went for another swing of Blood For Blood, but Yang nimbly stepped to the side in an evasive action and let off two simultaneous explosive kinetic rounds next to each side of Ardan's head. Ardan: Arrgh!! A high-pitched squealing filled his ears and his hands instinctively went to cover them. Yang grinned in small satisfaction and loosed an entire clip's worth of kinetic rounds from both the Ember Celica into the metal plating on Ardan's chest, fringing the crimson steel greatly. Then, putting one hand behind her and the other in front, Yang blasted into Ardan with a massive, blast-driven uppercut, knocking Ardan high into the air. In a blind rage, Ardan yelled in midair and activates the thrusters on his back, rocketing to the ground at an alarming pace. Yang dodged the initial strike easily, but the turf that the punch knocked up blinded her momentarily, dirt and grass getting in her face. Yang: Ack! Feeling full Vengeance course through his body, Ardan's roaring continued as the blue walls of the Gauntlet leaped to life in an octagonal field around the two of them. Lunging at the blinded Yang, Ardan flung acrimony at her as Blood For Blood screamed at her. Ardan: STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN!! Ardan's fist collided with Yang's face with colossal force, a massive shockwave shooting out from the point of impact as intensity burned in the air. Yang went soaring away and smashed through the walls of the Gauntlet, amplifying the damage of Ardan's blow. Yang crashed against a tree and slumped to the ground, blood trickling from her nose and spots dancing in front of her eyes. Whimpering as pain shot through her at the slightest movement, Yang got to her hands and knees. Being knocked through the Gauntlet walls like that had felt like being electrocuted on every inch of her skin, but she fought through the agony. There was no way she would lose here... She wouldn't let Ruby, Weiss, Blake, or any of her other friends down. She looked up, and although her vision was a bit hazy, she could still see the blue walls of the Gauntlet glowing ahead of her. There was, however, one thing out of place that she saw, and her hand flashed up to her scalp. She felt something missing, and the moment she put two and two together her mind clouded over with blind, primal rage. Snared between the walls of the Gauntlet were two long strands of luscious blonde hair. Ardan stepped through the walls of the Gauntlet, the force field dissipating and the two strands of Yang's hair slowly drifted to the ground. Seeing the hair out of the corner of his eye, Ardan turned and stared straight at it. Analyzing it closely, the color was amazingly familiar to Ardan... Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. Celeste: Dad... What happened to mom...? Standing in front of him suddenly was child Celeste, the hair that had fallen to the ground being a visually identical match to Celeste's, summoning the memories from Ardan's mind. His face fell greatly, and he stepped back in apparent shock. Ardan: ...W-what... Tears were welled in Celeste's eyes, her hands tightly clutching a ragged teddy bear she'd received for one of her previous birthdays. A meek, helpless sniffle from the apparition shot a cold spell down Ardan's spine, and he took another step away. Ardan: No...! With her opponent locked in what would have likely escalated to a mental breakdown, Yang had plenty of time to experience a colossal fit of rage from her 'ruined' hair. Rocketing at Ardan with a shot from her gauntlets, she screamed at him at the very top of her lungs in an irate battle cry, her hair blazing behind her and her eyes red with rage. Her fist slammed into the centerpiece of the Vanguard armor on Ardan's chest and loosed an explosive kinetic round, shattering the armor and rendering it useless. Ardan, efficiently snapped out of his trance, went flying through the air, sparks flying from the damaged processor. Yang rocketed forward, completely bloodlusted. Outspeeding Ardan as he flew back, she rammed into him continuously with punch after punch after punch, juggling Ardan through the air. Eventually, Yang sped right past him and screeched to a halt behind a massive boulder and punched it with all her might, sending it careening through the air. Ardan smacked into the rock like a bug against a windshield, his armor keeping him from splattering him everywhere. The boulder fell and slid to a halt, and Ardan slid down to the ground below, limp as a wet dishrag. His arm was disjointed, and blood seeped from a wound in his forehead. He struggled to stand up, but the pain and exhaustion were too great and he fell back to the ground, unable to continue fighting. Ardan: ...Nnhh... (Stop music) Landing from overhead, Yang's hair was still ablaze, a testament to her fury. Grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt underneath the cracked Vanguard armor, she lifted him into the air and snapped another round into the barrel of the Ember Celica. Yang: Never. Mess. With my. Hair. Before Yang could deliver the fatal strike, however, footsteps from the brush to her right caused her to turn and look in their direction. From the overgrowth stepped Celeste and Vox, both seeming distressed. Vox: Where the heck is he...? Celeste: I don't know... he must ha-'' It was at that moment that the both of them saw Yang, surprised but still enraged, holding up their brutally beaten father, about to end him mercilessly. Celeste screamed in fright and raced toward them. ''Celeste: DAD! Yang blinked once, her fist lowering. The flame in her hair died and her eyes returned to their normal lilac color. Yang: 'Dad'? Suddenly, Vox dashed in front of her in a blur of green with his Sonic Zoom, shoving her away and causing her to drop his father. Vox: Get away from him!! Celeste dropped to her knees by Ardan, who lay motionless on the ground. Tears emerged and fell from her eyes rapidly, her hands hovering over her agape mouth. Celeste: D-dad!? S-say something! PLEASE!! Turning his attention away from Yang, Vox knelt opposite Celeste and placed his trembling fingers to Ardan's neck. After a few seconds he sighed with relief and moved his hand away. Vox: He's still got a pulse, thank God. Let's get him back to the campsite; There are enough Halcyon Potions there to heal him up. Celeste nodded, and turned and ran back in the direction of the campsite. Vox scooped up Ardan's heavy body in his arms, grunting under the immense weight. He started to follow his sister, but Yang approached him from behind. Yang: W-wait! Vox paused briefly and turned to look at the young huntress, hatred plain to see on his expression. Vox: Leave us alone. He was hurting enough to begin with. Yang's face fell, but she continued to follow Vox as he walked away with Ardan in his arms. Yang: I didn't know he had kids... I'm really sorry... Vox narrowed his eyes, not even bothering to look at her this time. He responded slowly, voice dripping thickly with satire. Vox: Yeah, sure. That makes it all better, doesn't it? Yang, now growing desperate from her mounting guilt, ran ahead of him and blocked his immediate direction of travel. Yang: Please! I was just hunting Grimm in the woods, and he ran into me and attacked! I'm sorry... Vox stopped again. He looked down at his dad's slack, bloody face, and closed his eyes, containing his building anger towards Yang. Vox: ...Do you know... WHY he was running through the woods by himself...? Yang blinked. She hadn't stopped to consider that... Yang: ...W-well, no... It happened really fa-'' Snapping his head up to glare at Yang fiercely, Vox let her have it with words. ''Vox: HE WAS LOOKING FOR HIS KIDS, DAMMIT!! We went exploring from our campsite and there was an explosion, and when we got back he was gone! We spent the last HOUR looking for him, and here you were beating the FUCK into him for what!? Your HAIR!? Yang took a step back, her face falling further than it already had. If looks could kill a person, she would be dead ten times over at this point. The boy did make a good point, though... Her hair was important to her, but it shouldn't push her to the point where she would take a life. Vox: ...We shouldn't even be out here... We're just kids, and he's only human... Why did they have to kill mom...? Yang looked up in surprise, blinking rapidly. Yang: Y-your mom is dead? Vox's glare silenced her effectively. Vox: Leave. Us. Alone. Or halcyon help me, I will make sure you never hurt my dad again. Vox stormed past her further, clearly not intending for their conversation to go further. But then Yang spoke up again, and what she said changed everything. Yang: ... I know what it's like, you know.. To have a mom that's... gone. Vox seized up, his movement stopping for the third time in no less than five minutes. He said nothing, but stopped moving and turned his head toward her just a little, implying she had his attention for however long he decided. Yang: ...My mom died when I was little... my family misses her a lot. I'm so, so sorry I hurt your dad... I feel terrible. Yang cast her gaze down to the grass beneath her combat boots. She didn't expect Vox to care at all, if anything she expected him to be even angrier. However, his reply stunned her. Vox: ...We'll need an extra set of hands to maintain the campsite while dad gets better. You can start being forgiven that way. Yang looked up, shocked at the offer. Yang: R-really? Vox nodded once and continued to follow the footprints Celeste had left in the grass. Yang yelped and scrambled to follow. Yang: Hey, wait up! After she had caught up, Vox and Yang walked into the woods together towards Ardan's campsite. It was the end of the unnecessary conflict... ...And the beginning of forgiveness. K.O.! (Cue I Burn! - RWBY OST) Boomstick: ...Wait, that's it? WHERE'S MY BLOODSHED!? Wiz: Ardan and Yang are both powerful combatants in their own rights. Ardan had far superior attacking potency and his Vanguard could bolster his already high health, whereas Yang held the advantage in speed and could keep Ardan at a distance with the Ember Celica. But this fight's conclusion goes deeper than just statistics. Edgeworth: You see, Ardan's biggest weakness is, as aforementioned, Vox and Celeste and the impact they have on him. Ardan is almost certainly riddled with mental issues after Julia's death, and the fact that his children could so easily hinder him on a mental level proved to be his downfall. Morrigan: Because Yang possesses heavy similarities to both Vox and Celeste, just fighting against her would have flooded Ardan with constant reminders of his children in the heat of the fight. Consequently, Ardan would have major difficulty fighting Yang, which would effectively lessen the impact of his strength advantage. Papyrus: FACTOR IN THE FACT THAT YANG'S SEMBLANCE ADDS THE POWER OF HER ENEMIES' STRIKES TO HER OWN, COUPLED WITH HER ALREADY SUPERIOR SPEED, AND ARDAN'S MENTAL FRAGILITY PROVED TO BE HIS ULTIMATE DOWNFALL! Wiz: Not to mention that Ardan is just a simple brawler anyway, with no training or much experience to speak of in the first place. Yang was trained by her legendary uncle Qrow and is a successful student at the prestigious Beacon Academy, which would give her plenty more skill than Ardan. Boomstick: Still pissed I didn't get my bloodshed... Looks like Ardan couldn't help but Gaunt-LET this one go. Wiz: The winner is Yang Xiao Long. What did you think? Was it accurate? Yes! Nah Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:GalacticAttorney Category:Fistfight Category:Technology Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:RWBY vs VainGlory themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016